Valentines day
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: random CZ, DL, QM val day drabble


A/n: One shot. CZ DL, V Day fic. SEND ME ROSES PEOPLE I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND.  
Cody: Any wonder she has no boyfriend? The girl spends her life writing fanfics  
Where'd you come from?

Valentine's day.

'I'm gonna do it' Chase thought to himself, holding the card in his hand. 'I'm just gonna slide it in her locker and simple as... all over' He stared at the small blue envelope, so innocent looking, yet it contained his innermost thoughts for a certain brunette.  
"Dude!" Logan urged. Chase scowled. Loverboy Logan could get any girl he wanted and this year appeared to have his eye set on Lola Camacho.  
"I can't do it." Chase said shaking his head.  
"Look man I am so sick of you moping around of Zoey. Ask her out or get over it." Chase opened his mouth to argue but Logan darted forward, quick as a flash and snatched the envelope. He leaned over and slipped it through the gap in Zoey's locker. Chase looked appalled.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
"Hey at least this way you'll know." Chase scowled.  
"You are SO the opposite of cool." He snapped.  
"Whatever." Logan walked off.

Chase momentarily debated breaking open the locker and taking the card back, but seeing Zoey, Quinn,Lola and Nicole coming down the hall, quickly disbanded this idea.  
"Hey."  
"Happy Valentines day." The girls cooed in a way that unsettled Chase. They snickered at the slightly creeped out look on their friends face.  
"Ok... girls are weird." He muttered, rubbing his head.  
"So you keep telling us." Lola said sarcastically.  
"Well, I gotta go somewhere uh... away so uh... yeah."  
"Kay, bye." Nicole leaned up and kissed Chase on the cheek. Chase jumped slightly, shocked by this. Nicole giggled and walked on. Quinn darted up and pecked his cheek also.  
"Is this a girl thing?"  
"Yeah." Lola said, placing her lips lightly to his cheek and walking past him. Chase blushed realising Zoey was about to kiss him. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek softly, before also walking on.  
'Score' he thought to himself.

* * *

"Valentine's day is such a suckish holiday." Logan complained, throwing a tennis ball repetitively against the wall. "Girls are annoying they like all want you to buy them something."  
"Just your girls." Snickered Michael.  
"Hey guys." The boys DA said dipping his head around the door. "Logan, you got mail."  
"Of course." he said, abandonning the tennis ball, rolling onto his stomach and taking two letters from the DA. He gave them a wave and left.  
"Anything special?" Chase queried.  
"No. Something from my dad and something from france." Logan slipped his finger under the seal of the envelope and read his dad's letter. It wasn't anything much just the usual 'Can't come home for the holidays blah de blah here's money blah de blah new credit card' stuff. 

He opened the french letter.  
"Hey it's from Dana."  
"Who else do you know who lives in France you moron?" He pulled out the paper and was surprised to be greeted by the scent of French perfume  
'_Hey, long time no talk!  
For the strangest reason, Valentine's day made me think of you. (Loverboy Logan Reese) So I thought I oughta write you a letter. I have no idea what to say and chances are I'll probably not send this anyways. I never was good with the romancey mushy stuff and personally I think V day's for suckers. I'm curious as to what's been happening. Nobody's even TRIED to keep me in the loop. You have my email address, my phone number, my address too. Well... I'm ranting. What I meant to say is: Happy valentine's day Logan. Whereas this letter thing isn't exactly anything special; you'll get a surprise, promise.  
Dana Cruz'_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase questioned.  
"What's what supposed to mean?" Logan asked, his eyes skimming the cursive writing, and pink scented paper. It wasn't very Dana.  
"You'll get a surprise, promise."  
"Yeah it's not exactly a surprise if she tells you." Michael reasoned.  
"Dude, you know girls. It'll probably be a stuffed toy or something. Always knew she was hot for me." The boys rolled their eyes at their friend.

* * *

Lunchtime was very quiet. Nicole was whispering with Lola, Quinn and Mark were making kissy faces over the heart shaped Salami Sandwhiches, Zoey was staring into space. All in all the girls were pretty preoccupied. The boys had more on their mind. Dustin was texting Trisha, Logan was wondering what on earth Dana had meant by surprise, Michael was staring at the girls volleyball team, and Chase was chewing the same piece of bread over and over, wondering whether Zoey had got the card yet. 

"Letter from dana came today." Zoey said eventually.  
"Not the only letter." Snickered Lola. Zoey blushed and hit her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Queried Dustin.  
"Well uh... Lola just means that uh... I got a few valentine's cards and stuff." Zoey was a furious pink.  
"How many's a few?" Logan questioned seeing the saddened look on Chase's face.  
"Six..." Zoey mumbled embarrassedly.  
"Teen." Finished Nicole, the other three girls at the table burst into giggles but Zoey buried her face in her hands.  
"Sixteen!" Chase looked slightly shocked.  
"Seventeen." Lola corrected suddenly.  
"Seventeen?" Zoey queried. Lola handed Zoey a blue envelope. Chase recognised it as his.  
"Fell out of your locker when I got your algebra book." Everyone looked at Lola. "I lost a bet." She confessed.

Zoey blushed deeper and took the envelope.  
"I uh... I have to go." Chase said awkwardly.  
"Sit." Logan barked. Chase blushed and did as he was told. He saw the small smile appear on Zoey's face as she read the letter

'_Zoey,  
I dunno what to say. This is supposed to be heartfelt and all the mushy stuff, and supposedly I'm good at that. Well, it's a damn sight easier on paper than it is saying it to your face. See, I'm in love with you Zoey. I always have been. And everytime I see you it amazes me that I can stand upbecause my knees go weak. I'm amazed I can eat, because you definitely feed me butterflies. I'm amazed at you. You make me feel... for lack of a better word funny. You're... you're amazing Zo. Simple as. I love you.  
Chase  
(Ps: Sorry if this note totally sucked)  
(Pps: Happy Valentine's day)_'

"It's sweet." She said with a smile. She leaned across and kissed Chase on the cheek. Chase blushed furiously. What was 'sweet' supposed to mean? 'nice but nothing compared to the other 16'?  
"Did you say you got a letter from Dana?" Logan questioned after a very long comfortable silence.  
"Yeah. The usual 'Blah I hate the world. Blah I hate you, email me. Dana' Stuff." That seemed pretty different from the letter he'd got from Dana.  
"Pleasant sounding chick, this Dana." Lola said.  
"Incredibly. I have to go take a shower." Zoey said standing up. She got a few feet from the table. Lola snaked her hand forward and tried to read the letter. Zoey picked it up. "Knew I forgot something." She smiled.

"She hates me." Chase groaned as soon as she was out of earshot. Lola, Nicole, and Quinn smiled softly. Logan snickered andMichael was busy looking at the volleyball team.  
"Now, who would do that Mr Matthews?" Asked a blonde,draping her arms over his shoulders from behind.  
"Hey trisha." He said half heartedly. "And Zoey."  
"Why?"  
"Because I sent her a stupid love letter." He mumbled stabbing his plate with a fork.  
"Oh, understandable then." Shewhispered softlyin his ear. Dustin looked annoyed.Trisha kissed his cheek then let go of him, she walked about 10 feet from the table before turning and looking at Dustin. "Hey loverboy, you following or what?"  
"Yes ma'am." Dustin stood up and disappeared.

* * *

"Nervous?" Nicole questioned.  
"Deathly." Zoey said, flicking her hair. "But he says he loves me so..."  
"Well, go for it cinderella. Make him yours."  
"Hey, Chase is no prince charming." Quinn said, with a dazed look. The girls snorted in laughter at the thought of Mark being prince charming. Zoey fluffed her hair again and headed down the stairs. 

The boys were in the boys longue, playing video games.  
"Hey." The girls chorused. They stood in a group, Zoey central and first. She looked dressed to impress, a silver halter top and jeans, large silver earrings.  
"Hi." Chase said embarrassedly.  
"Just in time ladies. I'm just about to kick Chase's butt." Logan snickered.  
"How... romantic." Nicole said distastefully.  
"Come sit." Michael beckoned his friends over. Zoey sat next to Chase. Nicole and Lola between Michael and Logan, and Quinn sat on the chair arm.

This was not going as Zoey had planned. Everytime she tried to lay her head on his shoulder he jolted at the video game. After twenty minutes of being totally ignored she lost patience. She snatched the controller and handed it to Michael, sitting back in a huff. Chase looked bewildered.  
"What was that for?"  
"Just... because." She muttered bitterly. Chase sat back very subdued. He got the feeling she was mad at him.  
"Whipped already Matthews?" Logan snickered.  
"Dude, shut up uncool." Chase said blushing furiously. Michael was sick of getting his butt whipped and gave the controller back to Chase, theboys went back to the game, Zoey kept her arms folded and a sour look on her face.

Nicole knew it wasn't going well. Lola bit her lip. Quinn sighed theatrically. Zoey stood up.  
"Where you going?" Lola asked quickly.  
"No point in me staying is there? Obviously his pen's sharper than he is." She huffed. Quinn then took charge. She stood up, blocking Zoey's exit.  
"Zoey if you like him then for pete's sake just do us all a favour and tell him because I'm not the only one who's deathly sick of you two moping around!" It was an unusual outburst for Quinn.  
"Wait me?" Chase asked bewildered. Zoey sat back down gently.  
"Whatta ya say?" She asked indifferently.  
"Uh... good, great even. Awesome." He stuttered.  
"You two going to kiss or what?" Michael asked. Zoey blushed and looked shyly at Chase. He nodded in agreement. She leaned across and kissed him very softly, breaking a second or two later, laying her head on his shoulder. He handed Michael the controller and draped his arm over Zoey's shoulder.

"So, you're a thing now?"  
"If I'm right in saying." Zoey said. "We've been a thing for a long time." She raised her eyes looking for Chase's confirmation.  
"Yep." He agreed. She smiled gently.  
"S'always been 'Chase and Zoey' and 'Zoey and Chase' and we've always been a bit..."  
"Flirty?" Suggested Nicole. Chase smiled at her and Zoey blushed gently.

"You two make me sick." Said a voice. Everyone looked up to see a girl standing in the doorway smirking. "All lovey dovey and mushy gushy. Seriously, this holiday makes everyone go wacky shack." She placed a hand on her hip, enjoying the jaws dropping.  
"Uh... amI missing something?" Lola questioned. Dana looked at Logan, a smirk blossoming on both their faces. He stood swiftly.  
"I agree. Valentine's day is stupid." He nodded.  
"Surprised." She said, giving him the eyes.  
"Uh... yeah. yeah I am." He darted down and whispered something in her ear.  
"Maybe later." She said.  
"Hold you to that." he threatened.  
"Of course. Zoey... what's with the hair!" She said smiling, she sat on the couch in Logan's place. The girls had a good natter while the boys looked slightly bored. Occasionally Zoey darted up and kissed Chase to keep him interested.

* * *

"Oh my god." Nicole said. "It's after midnight. It's not Valentine's day anymore." She pouted.  
"Thank god for that." Dana grinned.  
"Too right. Stupid holiday."  
"And, now that it's after valentine's day. C'mere." Dana slid her hand behind her and pulled Logan down to her. She kissed him deeply then let him go.  
"Uh... ok. February 15th is good though." Logan said eventually. Dana smirked.  
"I'm off to bed." Zoey said.  
"Me too. It's late."  
"And we have school tomorrow." The girls all stood up. Lola Nicole and Quinn realised the couples wanted their moments, so stepped over the sleeping Michael (who had at some point fallen onto the floor and nobody had bothered to help up) and waited outside the door.

"I'll uh... see you tomorrow then?" Chase suggested. Zoey shook her head.  
"See you later today." She said. He smiled in agreement, and took her hands. She blushed. He kissed her fingertips very softly. "C'mere you soppy so and so." She laughed picking up his chin, leaning down and kissing her seated boyfriend. He enjoyed it thoroughly, his fingers sliding into her hair. Dana made vomitting noises.  
"Ugh. Those two are way too sugary."  
"Well uh. I wouldn't mind some sugar." Logan hinted. She smacked him.  
"S'bad for you, gives you cavaties." She teased. He scowled at her. "Baby." She leaned down and kissed him roughly, pushing him back onto the couch. She left him leaving stunned, sauntering off across the room to the door.

Chase and Zoey were still smooching, so Dana left them to it. Logan looked at them, trying to decide which he'd like better. A bossy babe like Dana or a girl he could control like Zoey. Thinking it over he decided. Dana won hands down any day.  
"Night you two, happy valentine's day."

A/n: How romantic. Lol. Review.


End file.
